Temporary Death
by Soaringphoenix7484
Summary: What if in Curse of the Coffin, the dead guy, Ed Smith was still lurking around to "kill" someone else? Who better than the person who saw him "rise" from the dead?


What if in the Curse of the Coffin, the dead guy, Ed Smith, was still lurking around to _kill_ someone else? Who else but the person who saw him _rise _from the dead?

As Ryan is walking back from the morgue after washing the blowfish poison off his hands with Alexx, he continues on down the hall. Then, suddenly the _dead_ guy, Ed Smith, jumps out and tackles Ryan, pinning him to the floor on his back. Ed says to him "Since you've seen me return from the dead, you get to experience the same thing, but instead, really die and stay dead!" The formerly dead guy had a vial of the blowfish poison with him, so he lifted up Ryan's shirt and dumped it onto him. As the poison dissolved into Ryan's skin, he panicked thinking there was no coming back from this, screamed as he convulsed, and knew no more.

A few minutes later, Alexx, having heard Ryan's scream is calling out to him. She stops as she sees him lying on the ground completely still. She drops onto the floor and checks his pulse at the neck. Nothing. She notices to her horror his extremely pale complexion and that his lips are blue. She tries to fight it, but cries in agony thinking that her "baby boy," Ryan is dead. But then Alexx knows that in the back of her mind, things aren't what they seem. She pages the whole team asking one of them to bring their kit for processing. While she's waiting for everyone, it occurs to Alexx to lift up his shirt and she sees the whitish residue of the blowfish poison. Eric gets there first and takes a swabbing of Ryan's chest to confirm that the residue is indeed the poison. Calleigh is right behind Eric and they both tell Alexx of their findings that when Ryan earlier touched the autopsy gurney where Ed Smith lay, his hands became numb. They explained to her that the poison with the right dose causes the heart to slow along with all the organs causing a temporary paralysis of the muscles mimicking death until several hours later awakening. If it was more than the right dose, then they'd be dead for real. Then Horatio, Frank, Natalia, Maxine, and Dan have arrived and are shocked at the scene before them. As sits the unconscious Ryan up, she tells the rest of the team of the situation and what happened. Then Eric & Calleigh informed the group of their findings. It is decided since Ryan could be in a near-death state for hours that they will take him to Alexx's clinical area a floor above them. He'll be comfortable so that Alexx can monitor Ryan until he wakes up. And also to take some blood to check the level of toxicity making sure the dose he received wasn't lethal and to determine how long he'll be out for.

Alexx goes to fetch a standard gurney while Natalia sits her unconscious potential boyfriend up. A few minutes later, Alexx returns and Eric and Frank lift Ryan's lifeless form onto the gurney. The rest of the team as they look on, are a bit shaken up by this creepy event seeing as how Ryan looks dead afraid he'll stay that way. After they get to the clinical area, Ryan is laid on a bed. Eric goes to run the swab and find it to be the scientific name for blowfish poison, tetrodotoxin. Natalia, Calleigh, and Maxine make Ryan comfortable for when he hopefully awakes. Alexx sets up to take blood and takes a few vials handing them off to Maxine to run so she'll be able to tell everyone Ryan's fate.

Within half an hour, Maxine informed everyone that the tetrodotoxin isn't lethal and would take four hours for Ryan to wake. They were all relieved, but still unconvinced that he would regain consciousness. It was all decided that one-by-one the team would record on camera personal sentiments and instances of defining moments they have seen in Ryan and his value to the team. The whole purpose was so that after he awoke he'd be able to internalize the positive and meaningful things said about and to him.

With everything all set up, Horatio comes and sits on a chair beside the bed. Everytime he's had to talk about something serious with Ryan, he addresses him by his first name. Now, again for an entirely different reason, was such a time. He says " Ryan, I had no doubt in hiring you as a CSI. Your thoroughness, OCD, compassion, and eagerness for justice to be served got you this job and here you'll stay! Being a cop is in your blood, never forget that and your worth to all of us! I want you to know that whatever is going on in your life, let me in on it so I can help you through it. I'll never judge you no matter what the situation is. You'll always have my respect."

Here comes Frank, who assumes the same position addressing by the first name. "Ryan, it sure is a pleasure to have you on our team. Working with you is never a dull moment as you balance your sense of humor with complete seriousness at a crime scene. You seem to notice evidence that can be easily missed by seemingly everyone but you. This is what you're meant to do with your life! You belong here on this team, no where else!"

Eric sits down and says "Hey there, man. Look, I'm sorry for arguing with you all the time. As you know, Speed was my best friend. I've also as you know, been taking "Delko Time" for my late sister, Marisol. She had breast cancer. She took Marijuana to relieve the side-affects from chemo. That doesn't excuse putting you in a position that nearly costs you your sight. You were tired from twelve shifts straight. It wasn't your fault, it was mine! You're a great friend to me! I'll be sure to listen to you more and trust your judgment. I am proud to be on this team with you! You're going to wake up and be fine so we can have good times. You took a nail in the eye and bounced back, please do it again."

Calleigh comes in and sits down on the bed. "Hey there, Ryan, you need to wake up so we can go over evidence." She grabbed his hand and held it. "I'm sorry I was critical and hard on you at first. I wanted to once again thank you for clearing my dad of killing that man at the construction site. You just jumped in and got to work. I've always been proud of you because no matter what has happened, you've always done the right thing. I remember when I came to the hospital to get the nail you looked so small like a little boy in that bed. Right now you look that way again. You've been with us for two years and it wouldn't be the same if you don't awake!" She stroked his hair and kissed him on the forehead. "I trust you and everyone else with my life. So the sooner you wake up, the sooner we can go for another beer." As Calleigh walks out, she kisses Ryan on the cheek.

Natalia comes in and assumes the same position as Calleigh. "Oh Ryan, the first time I met you I knew you were a great friend to have. The first time on a crime scene, I'm glad it was with you. The other times I was insulted because you were critical, but you're nicer now, no worries." She grabs his hand and holds it affectionately. "When you got hurt I wanted to go see you, but was swamped in unsolved cases having the Feds and some people here breathing down my neck. I was so excited when you asked me out, but angry at Eric and his non-commital antics and got even more frustrated. Ryan when you wake up we should go out again. Talk first, then go out. I'd understand if you didn't want to. You were right when you said that because my husband was an abusive jerk, that it didn't mean all men are. I was out of line, but do you understand why I thought that?! I hope you know how special you are and that we all love you, right?! I long to see those beautiful hazel eyes of yours." She strokes his hair gently & lovingly. "I'll see you when you wake up." Natalia as she walks out kisses him on the lips and can't help but tear up.

Enter Maxine, who sits on the bed. "Hey, Ryan what have you got yourself into now? Get a move on! I have results to go over with you. According to your blood that I ran, you have two hours left until you return to us. I see you everyday when you come in asking for what results I have for you. I just want you to know that you'd better keep coming everyday or I'll get worried. I along with everyone else was worried when you got into that car accident. It just wouldn't be the same without here with us. I'll see you later."

Enter Dan. He walks in and sits down on the chair. "Hey, Ryan, how's it goin'? What's happened to you now? First you get nailed and now blowfish poisoned?! Look, man I'm sorry for getting drunk and accidentally telling the Feds about your eye. I swear I never meant for that to happen. Please forgive me. You need to wake up so I can apologize until I'm blue in the face. I'd never screw you over or anyone else on this team. You're got to believe me. You're my friend or were."

With an hour left, Alexx bears her soul. She sat on his bed and ran her hands through his hair. "Hey, Baby Boy. You, Ryan are my second son. When you came I was still sad with Speed's death still lingering. At first I said I didn't need a friend, but I was wrong. You told me you weren't here to replace him, but to do a great job. You have and still are doing a great job." She took his hand in hers holding it maternally. "I am so proud of you, Ryan! Even right after you got shot in the eye with a nail gun, you fought the pain and called in for assistance. As soon as I got to the hospital you tried to tell me I didn't have to stay trying to play the tough guy. I wasn't falling for it; you needed someone to be with you. You grew on me the most as you sat there having the nail taken out. You looked helpless then and do now. When you came to me with an eye infection I did whatever I could to help you out by writing a prescription for antibiotics because I couldn't stand to see you suffer. I heard of your diagnosis and felt for you. Then I was relieved and happy when you told me it was gone. I was upset that you thought I'd leak info, but I knew you were as wary as I was concerning the mole. You know that I care too much about everyone here then to breech confidentiality. This morning when you said your hands were numb and we washed off the blowfish poison, I thought you were done with your sufferings. Here you are laying here lifeless. As soon as I saw you in the hall, I thought you'd be on my table. You're too handsome for me to cut open and so young." Alexx couldn't contain it , she wept and picked Ryan up pulling him into a maternal embrace. "Like I said before, I love you like my own son, never forget that and how much we all care about you! You open those hazel eyes of yours so I can know you're still alive." She laid him back down onto the bed wishing for his heart to start beating again, for his skin to turn from deathly pale back to tan, and his lips from blue back to pink.

Natalia came running into the clinic area in shards of glass and a cut on her forehead. She had the lab accident after the table being broken from when Eric set down the pick axe and the centrifuge cause the table to collapse and the glass the shatter on and around her. Alexx sprung into action and tended to the cut on Natalia's forehead. After the cut was cleaned and taped, Alexx had to make Natalia her pin-cushion by taking blood to make sure she too was alright.

For the last half hour of his death trance, Alexx sat with Ryan on the bed. Another Medical Examiner is doing autopsies for Alexx because of the situation. She made sure Ryan was comfortable when she suddenly noticed his left hand moving and right hand followed. She tried to let go of his hand, but he squeezes hard so she can't let go. Then both his feet move and finally, Ryan opens his eyes and sits up disoriented. He remembers how scared he was and at that he and Alexx lean forward into a hug with him holding her tight. He then says "I thought I was dead, I was so scared. The dead guy, Ed Smith told me after he tackled me that he knew I saw him wake-up that I'd get to experience the same thing and really die. He lifted up my shirt and dumped the poison on me. As is absorbed into my skin, I panicked thinking I was doomed." At that, Ryan couldn't contain how he felt and wept. Alexx just held him tight and had as he awoke paged everyone telling them to wait half an hour so she could console and check him over. She said to him "Let it all out, baby, you're going to be alright." He held her even tighter as she soothed him. Alexx once again ran her fingers through his hair and rubbed his back. A few minutes later he was calm and asked Alexx " So what happened while I was out?" She told him what had transpired and ended with both Natalia's lab accident story and the fact that she can tell Natalia loves him. She also told him that he'd have a copy of everyone's sentiments.

Then Alexx says "Let's get you checked out here." He sits on the bed and she listens to his heart and lungs, which are clear. She thoroughly does a simple physical to sure he's all in one piece after such a traumatic day. The only cause for concern is a slightly elevated blood pressure that should go down after he emotionally recovers. Then she says "There's only one more thing. You have to be my pin-cushion too." "Wasn't I already one when I was in the trance?" "Yes, but I to take some blood again to make sure the poison is gone and get you typed." "Alright, but first look in my file, I was already typed before going on Patrol, its O-." Alexx looks in his file and sees his blood type listed. She then gets ready and has him sit down. Earlier she took from his left arm now takes from his right. She asks "Have you donated blood before?" "Yeah, once, a year before I went onto Patrol, I was typed then." Alexx ties the tourniquet and wipes the site with alcohol. She inserts the needle and he winces. Out it comes and Alexx hands him a piece of gauze to apply pressure.

As soon as he's bandaged, the teams comes in. The guys when they see him do a one-arm clap-like hug on the back. All the girls, especially Natalia, give him a passionate 'I missed you' hug. When Natalia embraces him, he holds it longer and her tighter. Ryan then whispered into her ear "I love you too." Then she says "How did you know?" Then he says "Alexx told me she thought you had a thing for me and I thought that maybe you did too. Come over tonight, I need someone with me after when I just went through." "I'd be more than happy to." So everyone else had talked to Ryan overjoyed that he was alright and still with them. Ryan was told to take a three-day weekend off. The test came saying the poison was gone for good.

Ryan and Natalia walked out of the clinic and to their lockers to get their things for the day. They sat on one of the benches holding hands while reflecting on the day glad the bad part was over. Natalia was so happy and relieved that Ryan was okay hoping that no more bad things would happen to him. Ryan was thinking about how scared he was and then when he awoke how fortunately for him the dose didn't exceed 25 mg making it lethal for him. He was hoping also that for Natalia's sake she wouldn't have to suffer anymore hardships like she had to with her abusive ex-husband and just that day with her lab accident. They both got up and walked out with their arms around each other.

The End

Sequel coming soon called Advanced Atonements


End file.
